


On The Lips of Drunken Fools

by doobler



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: When Alex wakes up in bed with Ryland, he fears the worst and is proven half true.





	On The Lips of Drunken Fools

Alex woke up with a bad case of cotton mouth, his eyes sticky from sleep. He smacked his lips a couple times, stretching his arms above his head and stretching his legs across the bed. His spine popped a few times, making him moan happily. When he rolled over on his side, eager to sneak in a few more hours of sleep, he found half of the bed unmade, like someone had been there and just gotten up. Moments later, the toilet flushed, making the apartment’s piping shudder and groan, and the bathroom door opened. Just from the footfalls alone, Alex knew who it was.

Did he…?

No. 

There was no way.

Muttering sleepily, Ryland eased himself into bed, flipping back the covers and sidling up against Alex. The older man kept his eyes shut, trying to look as natural as possible. An arm threw itself possessively across his hip and the undeniable press of naked skin lingered across Alex’s legs and torso.

Alex’s heart pounded in his chest.

The last thing he remembered was drinking himself unconscious at the party the night before. He could still taste the alcohol in the back of his mind, smell the fumes of vapor and sweat, the tantalizing feeling of strong hands on his lower back.

The awkward threesome invitation from Steamin’s possible girlfriend.

The image alone made Alex wanna vomit.

“I know you’re awake, Lexi.”

Alex stiffened, eyes clenching shut.

“You just made it even more obvious, dummy.”

With a sheepish smile, Alex opened his eyes. Ryland looked almost illegally attractive, bronzen hair strewn across the pillows, eyes slightly lidded. A smile, private and content, lingered on his lips.

“Good uh– good morning, Ryland.” Alex avoided eye contact, his hands fidgeting slightly.

“You sleep okay?” Ryland rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. “For being so goddamned skinny, you’re like a human furnace, it’s incredible.”

“I have non-functional sweat glands.” Alex croaked.

“I know, you’ve told me like… A dozen times.”

Alex looked around the apartment. The situation was far too chummy, too normal to be real. The Matrix must’ve glitched, he thought to himself. Some ancient code shifted to land Ryland in my bed.

“I can smell the smoke from your brain overheating, Lexi.” 

Ryland scooted closer. He nuzzled his cheek against Alex’s naked chest, making the older man yelp and hop back. Ryland looked confused, his brow knit.

“You ok, man?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“What uh… What did we, uhm. Do last night? I uh… Drank a lot. Probably hit my head at some point too.”

Ryland’s face softened slightly. He gave Alex some space, shifting into an upright position.

“I guess you drank more than I thought…” He muttered aloud. “Well…”

****************************

“You’re a fucking…. You’re a great guy, swell guy, I r-rrreally appreciate you, Ry, Ryland, Ry-Rylie, Rrrrrryiles.” 

“You’re gonna fucking kill yourself, Alex, what the fuck. Just sit– you can’t swim drunk, stupid.”

Ryland sighed, though he was secretly touched deep in his heart. Drunk Alex was even clingier than Sober Alex, often latching to as many girls as he needed to until one took him to bed. Instead, he seemed attached to Ryland at the hip, happily spewing compliments and affections into Ryland’s ear. The only drawback seemed to be Alex’s determination to jump into the pool. It took all of Ryland’s strength to keep the older man tethered at his side.

“I’m r-rreal proud of you, buddy, bro, big guy, b-broham,” Alex giggled. His face got dangerously close to Ryland’s. “You… You’re doing such a good job, it’s swell, real nice.”

“Just because I’m a recluse doesn’t mean I’m a bad gamer.” Ryland shot back playfully.

“Nononono. Not that– you-you’ve always been a fucking…. AMAZING gamer… I me-meant y'know… Comin’ outta yer shell and… Being social, a part of a team… Makin’ friends…. You’re d-doin’ amazing, babe, I’m so proud, and so lucky to have you as my friend… My b-boooyfriend…”

“Your friend that’s a boy?” Ryland clarified, his cheeks warming in the soft light.

“I wanna be more, Ry, I r-rrreally do,” Alex cupped a hand around his mouth as if he were whispering a secret. “I’m too much of a pussy when I’m sober to tell you this but I r-rrrrreaaaaally like you. More than a fr-friend.”

Ryland inhaled deeply, swallowing the lump in his throat. Drunk Alex may be tipsy but he was also brutally honest and terrible at keeping his mouth shut. 

“IIIIIIIIIIIIII…. Wanna swiiiiiiiiinnng….. From the shanduliiieeerrrr…. From the…… Iiiiiieeeeeerrr…..” Alex sang, burying his face in Ryland’s chest.

Ryland petted his hair gently, his mind racing. Alex… Liked him? More than a friend? It was hard to tell, seeing as he was an affectionate guy all around, but Ryland was also laughably oblivious. He thought about their relationship over the years, how earnest Alex’s compliments were, how lovingly handsy he got in their private moments, how happy he was to openly brag about their closeness. Alex was dedicated and optimistic but he seemed to shine like the sun in Ryland’s presence, like he was giving him 110% at every moment.

Blinking rapidly, Ryland looked down. Alex was drunkenly humming to himself, playing with the hem of Ryland’s blazer. 

“Let’s… Go home.” Ryland smiled. “Before you drown yourself.”

With some gentle coaxing, Ryland managed to pull Alex’s arm around his shoulders, gingerly leading him through the party and out the door. Before they left, Ryland made sure to flag down Ash and Lorenzo, warning them that they were heading out. He tried to ignore the eagle eyed stare Sam gave them as they walked out the door, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck.

“I’m gonna call an Uber now Alex,” Ryland announced, whipping out his phone. “Because it’d be, y'know… A dick move to drive home in a car that isn’t even ours.”

The ride home was quiet and uneventful. Alex spent the entire time nuzzled into Ryland’s shoulder, seemingly memorzing every inch of Ryland’s left hand. Once they were home, Ryland helped Alex stumble into their apartment before he was pinned against the door, trapped under the weight and long limbs of his best friend.

“Immuna kiss you now, ‘kay?” Alex mumbled.

Ryland didn’t even argue, huffing when Alex’s lips crashed against his. They were warm and smooth and slightly sweet, sluggishly moving against his mouth. In the middle of the kiss, Alex nodded off, nearly slipping and falling on his face. With a warm laugh, Ryland scooped him up, carrying him to the pull out bed. He patiently stripped Alex down to his boxers and helped him snuggle into the pillows. As he rose to leave, Alex grasped at his sleeve.

“Stay.” He begged, tears welling up in his eyes. “Stay with me, Rylie. I need you.”

Ryland nodded slowly, stripping down to his briefs and sliding into bed. Alex was like a sleepy toddler, latching onto Ryland and refusing to let go.

“G’ night, Lexi,” Ryland muttered, pressing a delicate kiss to the other man’s crown. “Sweet dreams.”

****************************

Alex flushed, dragging a hand down his face. He wanted to simultaneously congratulate and strangle his drunk self.

“Wait, so why are we naked?” He suddenly thought aloud.

“Oh,” Ryland’s cheeks turned bright red. “You woke up at like… 3am complaining that you were too warm and you took off your boxers. And then refused to go back to sleep until I took off mine because, and I quote, ‘it’d be pretty weird if we didn’t match.’”

Alex’s eyes went wide and embarrassment was clear on his face.

“You uh… Seem surprisingly okay with all this.”

Ryland shrugged, reaching out to stroke his hand through Alex’s unruly hair.

“I might feel the same way, not gonna lie.”

Slowly, Ryland pulled Alex forward, sealing his mouth with a kiss. He tasted like home, warm and familiar. They stayed like that for a while, lazily exchanging kisses under the sheets, until Ryland’s phone buzzed. It was Sam, texting in all caps.

“Looks like we better get a move on if we’re gonna whip Lucid into next year.” Ryland smiled fondly. “You ready?”

Alex hopped up, the dangerous glint of optimism and confidence shining in his eyes.

“You bet your sweet ass I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat over at drawy-things.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
